The present disclosure relates generally to hearing systems, devices, and methods. Although specific reference is made to hearing aid systems, embodiments of the present disclosure can be used in many applications in which a diagnostic, treatment, or other device is placed in the ear.
Hearing is an important sense for people and allows them to listen to and understand others. Natural hearing can include spatial cues that allow a user to hear a speaker, even when background noise is present.
Hearing devices can be used with communication systems to help the hearing impaired. Hearing impaired subjects need hearing aids to verbally communicate with those around them. In-canal hearing aids have proven to be successful in the marketplace because of increased comfort and an improved cosmetic appearance. Many in-canal hearing aids, however, have issues with occlusion. Occlusion is an unnatural, tunnel-like hearing effect which can be caused by hearing aids which at least partially occlude the ear canal. In at least some instances, occlusion can be noticed by the user when he or she speaks and the occlusion results in an unnatural sound during speech. To reduce occlusion, many in-canal hearing aids have vents, channels, or other openings. These vents or channels allow air and sound to pass through the hearing aid, specifically between the lateral and medial parts of the ear canal adjacent the hearing aid placed in the ear canal.
In some cases, occlusion vents in current in-canal hearing aids are less than ideal. For example, many in-canal hearing devices have occlusion vents with fixed sizes, limiting the effectiveness of the occlusion vents. Generally, a user selects, with the help of an audiologist or doctor, the best sounding hearing aid from a choice of multiple hearing aids. The user then selects a set of vented or non-vented ear tips to provide the best sound at the point of sale. However, in daily life, the acoustic environment will change, and the sound provided by the chosen ear tips may not be best for every situation. Historically, when the acoustic environment changes, the user has only been able to adjust the loudness or volume of the hearing instrument or change the vented tips. Changing the volume can be done quickly without removing the hearing instrument. In contrast, changing the vents is cumbersome, requires removing the hearing instrument, and is best done with the help of a professional fitter, which make the adjustment process even less convenient. Moreover, merely replacing the ear tips in use will not compensate for changes to hearing that can occur in a dynamic environment.
The hearing systems, devices, and methods described herein will address at least some of the above concerns.